


In The Tubes

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Christmas 2020 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is literally just four times Spirk got walked in on while they were kissing, hinted Christine/Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Four different people walk in on Spirk kissing in the jefferies tubes. Four different insights and reactions to the Captain and his first officer’s relationship.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Christmas 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074215
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	In The Tubes

**Author's Note:**

> Hella late Christmas present. I hope you like it! It’s disgustingly sweet and fluffy.

Ain’t no secret that the Captain and his First Officer are close. Jim is a hard man to stay distant with after all. Even Nyota has come to grudgingly adore him. Grudgingly because no matter how much you love Jim Kirk he also tends to make you wanna strangle him to death. But his relationship with Spock is special. When one considers how rocky they started out, it’s hard to believe how far they’ve come. As the Head of Engineering, or Gossiping Nerds as Doc likes to call his gaggle of ensigns, Scotty has heard rumors and theories of all sorts. Probably more ‘en he should, as he only puts his foot down when they get nasty. Ain’t no one gonna disrespect  _ his _ Captain and First Officer… except maybe the Doc. But that’s just how the grumpy man shows he cares. Kinda like how Spock shows he cares for the Captain by glaring and sniffing when the blond does something stupid. Which is… often.

But knowing that Jim and Spock are  _ close _ don’t mean that Scotty is prepared for the sight in front of him. He’s in one of the tighter jefferies tubes, hunting down the source of a sound that’s been scaring his engineers. They’re squawking about ghosts or invisible Klingons moving about like mice in his Lady. Ensign May had even started to cry when Scotty tried to get him to fix something near them. Moaning and thumping, that’s what got his gaggle all riled up. Like they ain’t Starfleet. Keenser would be a better fit but he’s making sure that work gets down while Scotty goes on this goose chase. Damn his soft spot for his crew. Damn Spock. And damn Jim in particular.

Scotty is too damn old to feel like a naughty child caught watching mommy and daddy making out. And yet that’s exactly how he feels as he watches Jim all but attack Spock’s lips with his own. As he claws at blue clad shoulders. The two are standing in one of the few junctions of all three types of jefferies tubes. Jim lets out a loud moan, hips moving like he’s trying to ride Spock’s leg. He ain’t meant to be seeing this. But Scotty is frozen in place. The only upside to this situation is that he can assure the others that there are no ghosts.

Scotty lets out an unflattering squeak when Spock shows off his strength by picking up Jim and thumps the blond against the wall… nope! No. He forces his body to move. Backs away as best as he can in the tube. Hands flailing and causing more noise than the couple are. He doesn’t care. He just wants away before clothes come off, which is why he doesn’t notice one of the pipes along the wall heating up. Buggering fuck, that hurts.

He’s swarmed by ensigns the moment he manages to get out of the tubes. All of them fluttering like hammered hummingbirds and squawking the moment they see his hand. Scotty tries to shoo them away.

“Ain’t a ghost,” he says running his hand under the emergency wash station they have.

The cold water doesn’t help.

“That looks like a second degree burn, boss. Gonna have to go to the Doc,” says one ensign. Scotty thinks it’s Maverick but it could be Niles.

“Are you sure it’s not a ghost?” Ensign May asks as he follows Scotty toward the exit.

“Positive.”

He don’t mean to be short, and will have to apologize later but his hand fecking hurts and he needs it to work on his Lady.

The explosion of cussing that greets him when Doc sees his hand is expected. Comforting even as he and Nurse Chapel share fond looks.

“Did you put your hand on a heating core? Good god man, I thought you had more sense!”

“Don’t know what I touched. Weren’t looking.”

That gets him an impressive glare. The touch to his hand is gentle, kind even, as the regen is run over it. Scotty leans forward, lowers his voice.

“Jim and Spock-“

“Say no more,” Doc cuts him off shaking his head. He mutters something about idiots.

“You‘ll still need to give that hand a rest,” Doc says, he’s wrapped up Scotty’s hand with gauze.

“What if I need to-“ Scotty does a gesture that has Nurse Chapel snorting and Doc’s cheeks going red.

“Then ask someone for help. Now git yer ass out of my medbay.”

* * *

They don’t know she’s there. Until she saw them she didn’t know  _ they _ were here. That they were alive. Her body trembles, shakes as she watches them kiss. As Spock holds Jim like he is a precious stone. It’s grounding. Calms down her racing heart.

They’re in the belly of the enemy. Not quite literally but close enough for Christine. Crawling and running and sobbing in the near endless jefferies tubes of a strange alien species’s ship. An alien species that wants to dissect and study them. She hasn’t seen anyone since Doctor McCoy shoved her into one of the tubes. His scream of pain the last thing she heard. 

Part of her wants to give them more time. More time to find solace in each other. To reaffirm that they are alive. She did the same thing with Carol, so long ago when Khan nearly killed the entire crew of the Enterprise. She wants to let them stand there in the flickering dingy emergency light of these foreign jefferies tubes. But they are Starfleet and their family needs them.

Later, she realizes that her loss of hearing isn’t something everyone in the tubes; they’ve found Scotty and Keenser too, is experiencing. And they’ve stopped their kissing, their touching as Scotty paces anxiously back and forth, back and forth. They give her a look, touch her shoulder when they move on, it makes the soft looks that Spock and Jim had shared sweeter. It makes the way that Jim ran his nose along Spock’s shoulder and the way Spock’s lips had brushed Jim’s hairline real. They’re in love. More in love than Christine has ever been. It makes losing her hearing, possibly forever, worth it. They’re trusting her with this. 

She swears to herself that they’ll make it home. They’ll make it to the Enterprise where they can be safe and sweet and unafraid if it’s the last thing she does.

* * *

Loritani looks around the great ship. New to the Federation their hive mates will be jealous of their fortune. Of being able to walk these halls. Damaged and rough on the olfactory senses Loritani is already in love. They want to fly on this ship. Be a part of the crew whose souls are all but imprinted in the walls and floors of the ship.

They run their long fingers along the metal as they walk. Listening to the past. Listening as the ship sings her praises. The Enterprise loves her crew. Her Scotty&Kennser who keep her running. Her DoctorBones who heals the crew. She loves her Spirk the most. Day and night, passion and intelligence. Freedom and stability. She loves them so. She shows Loritani moments.

Two fingers reaching out. Being brushed against. Human lips meeting Vulcan ones. Exchanges of words. Love. They taught her love and grief and anger. Spirk gave her life.

They pass a grate. Hear voices. Past and present combining. Spirk and Scotty&Keenser. Repairing the Enterprise. Kissing. Love. Loritani grins, gives them privacy whilst still being very much there until their fingers leave the wall.

They run across NurseChapel, the one who keeps DoctorBones from overworking himself, the human has her hands on the walls like Loritani. They wonder if NurseChapel can feel what they feel. The nurse, head tilted like she can hear though Loritani knows the healing of her eardrums isn’t finished, smiles at Loritani. No. Not at Loritani but Spirk emerging from the jefferies tubes behind Loritani.

“She loves you all.”

NurseChapel can’t hear them but they had to say it for Enterprise.

* * *

Leonard grumbles as he crawls through the jefferies tubes. It’s been nearly a month since the attack that almost cost Chapel her hearing and it had been blessedly calm. No major injuries, no deaths, engineering being careful. He should have known that things had been too good. But no. When the call came in that an ensign had injured themself in the tubes and while not major they couldn’t leave whatever they were fixing Leonard hadn’t thought much of it. Some of this blasted tin can’s parts are touchy. He remembers when Kirk smuggled parts into their dorm in the academy. Remembers laughing when the man accidentally scorched his eyebrows off. Plus going into the tubes meant that he can swing by the main hub and talk with Scotty. Maybe make sweet talk some of the moonshine off of him. Only...

“How the fuck did I get lost?!”

He swears that he went back the same way he went in. The cusses that leave his mouth would have a Vulcan blushing and a Klingon crying but he lets them flow as he manages to find a jefferies tube that goes down by putting all his weight onto thin air.

“Computer, a little help would be loved!”

Predictably there is no response. On the bright side, he thinks he hears someone working and surely they’ll help him get out of these tubes. It doesn’t take long to get to the source of the sounds, only it isn’t someone trying to fix something. It’s clear from the way that Jim and Spock maneuver around obviously hot or dangerous bits that these two have been in this junction a few times.

“Fucking really?” He asks aloud when Jim tackles the green blooded hobgoblin to the floor. They jump apart like scolded children.

“I’m lost and you two are necking like teenagers.”

He spies a tube that looks and without waiting for them to say anything he heads down it. Bitching about the unsanitariness of what they were doing, the danger of messing around in the tubes. He’s not really angry. Even if Scotty hadn’t told him he caught them, Leonard thinks he knows Jim well enough to know. Know that he’s in love, that it’s Spock he’s in love with. Could do without seeing the man he considers a brother making out. Especially since he saw a hand wandering where he definitely doesn’t want to see it wander.

The look on Ensign May’s face when he tumbled out of the tube onto his lap would have almost when worth the indignity. Almost. But then the man started squawking about ghosts. Ghosts!

“I told ye, it ain’t a ghost! Now git back to work!”

Scotty stands there, hands on his hips looking like a disappointed father. It makes Bones chuckle.

“Can confirm. Not a ghost.”

The young man scrambles away the moment that he can.

“So ye caught them yourself?”

“Yes. Why they chose there of all the places is beyond me.”

Scotty grins at him.

“Cause it’s the heart of their Lady. Or as close as one can get without being in the core.”

They both shudder at the memory of Khan and the destruction he wrought. Leonard sighs. Well, he doesn’t understand it but if it makes them happy he hopes people keep catching them there.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!  
> 


End file.
